Tracer and Widowmaker muscle growth
by bigone2
Summary: Tracer and widowmaker get big


Note: This is an female Overwatch muscle growth so if you're not into this stuff you should stop

I do not own any of the following characters

„Cheers love, the cavlary's here" Trave shouted jumping out of the Room. „Ok guy's this time we just have to get the payload" Soldier said in a serious voice. Her team consists of, Her, Soldier, Winston, Mccree, Genji and Ana.

Tracer blinked behind the enemy line. She saw Mercy healing damage boosting a Junkrat, who was constantly shooting granades in her Teammates direktion. The brown haired didn't know if she should wait for her Teammates of should surprise the Mercy from behind.

She choosed to start attacking herself. She killed the Mercy and the Junkrat. She saw Roadhog waiting to hook someone. It was very dangerous but she was a brave girl. Roadhog nearly hooked her but because she was so slim the hook missed.

She heard a shot misssing her by a foot. When she looked behind her she saw a Hanzo shooting for her. The british girl blinked behind him and started shooting. She easily killed him. Suddenly she heard a „Jaaa" because Reinhardt was charging at her she dodged and killed him.

„Tracer who do you see." said Soldier trough her headset. „I killed everyone" Tracer said happily. „REALLY!" asked everyone surprised. She saw Mccree running to her. „Well done" Mccree said. Suddenly she saw a bullet flying trough Mccree's head. She turned arouned and saw Widowmaker running away. She tried running after her but Widowmaker had too much of an headstart.

When she went back her teammates were announced Mccree dead. Back in the Headquarters she had to go to Soldiers office. „WHAT WERE YOU THINKING" he screamed. „First you were triyng to kill everybody alone and then you made a huge mistake which ended in the death of Mccree. I should throw you out of the team."

„No please this is my life, i would do anything to stay in the team." she said in tears. „Well, Mccree was a part of a dangerous test to make a supersoldier...". „Ok,ok,ok i take part in the test." she said. „Great test starts tomorrow. The nest day Tracer was accompanioned into a hospital room.

Her arms and legs got tied up on a bed. 6 scientist and Soldier wer in a room with a window looking into Tracers room. The two scientists injected a tube into her arms and legs and then they left the room. „Heartbeat normal we can beginn the experiment." a scientist said makin a tick on a sheet

„ Tracer, can we beginn?" Soldier asked. „Sure thing" Tracer answered trying to hide that she was nervous. „ Wait, i'm just gonna go to the toilet." a scientist said. On the toilet he ripped of his skin showing Reapers face. Reaper put his Mask on and got his shotguns out of his west.

When he went back into the room he shot everyone including Soldier. „You can come in now" Reaper said. Widowmaker went into the room. Tracer didn't know what was going on because she couldn't see the window. Reaper looked at a desk with a screen on it. The screen reads: Tes Object : Tracer | Female Bodybuilder | Male Bodybuilder | Supersoldier | Ultrasoldier |

With a grin Reaper and Widowmaker looked down on Tracer as he pushed the Female bodybuilder button. Tracer suddenly felt an adrenalin Rush. Her west got stretched because of her breast wich was growing. She felt her belly forming a six-pack. The 5'4" tall grew two more foot. Now she was even stronger than Zaryia. Reaper bagann to laugh. Tracer couldn't believe what just happened she felt so good

„Are we finished now?" Tracer asked. „Just one more thing" Reaper answered. He clicked at the Ultra Sodier button. „OOOOOOOHHHH" Tracer moaned out of pleasure as the liquid reached her body. Her body grew so fast. She grew 6 more foot tall her six- pack grew to an 10- pack. Her breast grew so big it touched her arm. Her west got ripped under the preasure and so does her leggings. Now you barely could see her underwear under all thos muscles.

Then it stopped. The result was asounishing. Hulk looked like a normal human next to her. Reaper saw an kill only in emergeny button. He clicked it and Tracer died. „ Now you" He told Widowmaker. She went into the room and lying ont the bed next to Tracer. She injected the tubes

into her body. With a smile she said: „come on start it already."

Reaper clicked on the Ultrasoldier button. Widowmaker felt the best feeling she ever felt. „Yessssss" she hissed as her body was pumping up the 5'9" foot tall 8 feet taller. On her tummy a 10 pack formed. „MOOORE" She shouted. Her breast grew and grew and so does her whole body. At the end she felt better than ever

She was able to kill the whole Overwatch team.


End file.
